Your Dead Wrong
by ImReallySuchALadyX3
Summary: Julian a 15 year old witch is nothing close to normal but when she starts her first year a ASG it goes from not normal to out of control when she falls in love with Jasper Hale and Befriends Marcus. Jasper/Oc Rose/Edward Alice/Emmett no Bella


**A/N **This is a random Story that came to mind when I was reading a book about a Wiccan witch. So yeaaa, I was going to put something important her but I forgot I will probably remember in a minute…oh yea I remembered all of these characters are mine but I have taken little traits from other characters from other books I have more characters to be introduced but these are 3 of the MAIN characters. So yeah I think I'm ranting so I'm gonna let you start reading nowJ

-Lilly Cooper

Pickers Cant Be Choosers…..err I think

"**It's not easy to be chosen, to have your destiny set in stone. Its not easy to know that you will never be normal or that all your life will change just because of one incident." **

_I should probably introduce myself, my name is Julian Phoenix, yea…it's a guys name but pickers cant be chooser's , err- well at least I think that's how the saying goes. I **was **just a normal 15 year old freshman starting my first year in high school, until I met them, the Cullen's and Volturi, But I was just naive little Jules, and they were older, prettier, everything I wanted to be. Okay so I guess I was never what you guys would call "normal" . I've lived with my Grandma my whole life ever since my mother died, which is a big story I will get into later. My Grams and I are "Special". well not in the mentally challenged way but in the Secret, hush, hush, don't tell any one kind of way were blood witches. Okay now I could probably see some of your weird faces looking like "this chick need to be in a mental ward." but we are, were not Wicca, were the real thing, the whole vampire, werewolf kind, not the pansy 'were one with the earth', okay now I see you really wanting to shut this book, but wait things are going to get better. I'm writing this journal so that people know what I went through to warn everyone that there out to get us all and its just a matter of time before they get you._

_-J.P._

Vivian Johnson has been my best friends since forever, So it wasn't a surprise when I heard her midnight black BMW honking in front of my house, giving me a cue that her parents were fighting and that she was going to eat everything in my fridge. When I saw Viv walk through my red door, she looked like a fairy with her Carmel mocha skin and her dark brown hair cascading down her back in a braid, with a deep red flower band, her shorts, short as ever and her black vest showing as much skin as possible. I would never call Viv a whore but if you were some random street walker catching a glimpse of her you probably would.

Viv walked to my island in my kitchen snatching the freshly toasted bagel from my hand before I took a bite

"Thanks whore." she said chewing showing the bagel in her mouth purposely, knowing I would gag from the sight.

"Welcome" I said hitting her in the shoulder. She mock cried, making fun of how much strength I didn't have. Just as I was about to make another bagel , the door bell rung. Knowing it was just Anne Winter I ignored the door knowing she would just walk in anyways. Now Annie was the opposite of Viv. Annie had pale red hair and her skin was even paler, she was wearing a Black T-Shirt with a gold batman logo, black skinny jeans and well worn converse she's had since 7th grade.

Viv and Annie have been my friend's since Kindergarten when I first moved in with my grams to Morrisville, Alabama. Morrisville is a farm town. 50% of the town in crops 20% of the town untamed plain another 20% is a small forest on the far east end of the town and the other 10% is the actually the town, But 100% Rain. A lot of People Don't Even know that this town exists and the people that do know of it would never step foot in it. Now like me this town is 'Special' this town is full of magical creatures; Werewolves(the little they have left), Witches, Vampires and some Humans.

"Hello Anne, Hello Vivian, good morning darlins" My grams said as she walked down from our grand stair case in her pale pink blouse and floor length crème skirt, her blonde-ish gay hair total opposite of my black hair.

"hey Granny P" Annie Said

"Hello Grams, don't you look beautiful this morning." Viv stated, while kissing my grandmothers cheek.

I Grunted a hello, grams gave me a look, that she has given me many times before. I guess I just wasn't use to Knowing that I would have to leave grams and my house. it's a Magikal Realm Rule that when you come of age that you have to attend a special school, Autumns school for the Gifted. You should already tell by the name its for Magikal Creatures like me and my friends. Autumns is a school that can help you with controlling your powers or urges. Autumns was made long ago bye these three guys Aro, Caius, and Marcus also known as The Volturi. Autumns was originally a Building were they would do experiments on witches and werewolf's and would torture Vampires. Funny I know. Its funny that parents would let there children go there but ASG, actually helps controlling urges, contain your powers in front of humans.

Now don't get me wrong The Witch Community hate the Volturi for destroying our Family. The Phoenix's _were _a very powerful until a war was started between Witches and Vampires. The Volturi thought we were a unnecessary race and we were in their way of world domination. It's a pretty long story but in the end we came to a mutual end in the war now we have a treaty between them saying that they are not allowed to put a nasty cold finger on us, so that's when Autumns was turned from a lab to a school.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I know how hard the move will be, it was hard for me too. I use to hate being away from my parents. But you will get use to it, they all do." My grams walked to the coffee pot turned it on and pulled out 3 mugs one for her and two for Viv and Annie, I opt for coke instead.

Viv tapped her new watch indicating that were late and I haven't even gotten dressed. I quickly ran up the back stairs to my room, were it was empty from Cleaning Out and boxing up all of my valuables, my suit cases filled with all of my clothes and more that Grams bought me. Viv had to pick out my outfit; it was Black skinny jeans and a loose Lady gaga T-shirt and a black studded leather jacket and Viv's black "biker" boots. I looked into my full length mirror leaning against my wall waiting to be put into my Gram's car and took a real deep look at myself. first my face, my coal black hair straight as I could get it and my eyes out lined in eye liner making them greener then usual. Then my body, my breasts hidden under my shirt making them look smaller then my normal 36C size, my stomach flat because of my weekend work out with Viv and Annie over the summer and my "child bearing" hips (I was never sure if that was ever a good thing) or at least that's was Anne always called them, but then again Annie was as small as a mouse. Then I turned around and made sure my butt looked good in these jeans, the looked amazing just as Viv said.

By the time I got back down stairs it was 8:05. I had 25 minutes to get to school, and Viv and Annie were no were insight. I looked down my hall way the mahogany floor creaking at each step I took, a tear escaped my eye as I remembered that this would be the last time I would walk down this hall in a long time. The hall way led to 3 different rooms each with thick heavy doors I walked down to the first door and it led into my Grams privet Library, I knew that they wouldn't be in, but wondered in anyways remembering the day my mother died when I was 5. I remember hiding under my grandmothers plush pillows and grab a book and just look at all the pictures of unknown creatures and lavish gardens with every plant known to man. As I walked out the tears came down like a rain storm . The second door was one bathroom, I remember when I was 11 and going to the bathroom and seeing that blood was all over my under wear and thinking I was dying, then grams "trying" to explain to me what was happening. That was the most awkward moment I have had with my grandmother. And the last door was our Family room. Another awkward moment happened in there, ha. I was 13 and I had Viv and Annie over for a slumber party and instead of sleeping in my room, which was right next to Grams' room, we slept in the family room. That was the night we played truth or dare, I was dared to kiss Annie and Grams walked in on us kissing. As I pushed against the heavy oak wood door not being able to open it all the way someone from the other side pulled form me.

I Looked at Viv and Annie there with my grandma and stated

"Its time to go!"


End file.
